


Snowed In

by GraveVyxen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveVyxen/pseuds/GraveVyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An answer to an ask request on Tumblr of Steve/Bucky, huddling for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

"Jesus, we’re snowed in." Bucky murmured, rubbing his hands over his biceps. His words came out with a puff of white into the cold air. "Steve…"

Steve glanced around. The cave was dark inside, except for the light from their lantern, and even he could feel the cold through his suit. He looked back at the mouth they had run into when the wall of snow had come at them. It was now closed up, snow shutting them off from the rest of the world. He sighed. “We are.” The blonde agreed. “We’ll just have to…wait. See if Torch and Toro can find us and get us out.”

Bucky let out a small whimper and sat down on the floor. He rubbed harder at his arms. The sleeves of his jacket and the baggy cargo pants he wore only did so much to keep him warm. At least Steve’s suit was insulated, not to mention he had pants and a jacket on top of them, as well. “Steve…” Steve was the only one he was willing to whine around. “I…I’m cold.” He finally said.

Steve’s eyes shifted from the lantern to Bucky’s shivering form as the other man curled around himself. His sensitive hearing picked up the soft sound of Bucky’s teeth chattering. “Let me try and get a fire going, okay?”

Bucky nodded and managed a tiny smile. “G-good thing I collected firewood last night, right?”

Steve smiled back. “It’s not much, but, yeah, that was a good choice, Buck.” He began to dig through Bucky’s pack, pulling out kindling and firewood. He arranged it as quickly as he could and dug around for flint. It took him two tries to get a spark before it caught and began to spread.

Bucky shifted closer to the small fire once it grew. He held out shaking hands to warm. Steve noticed just then that his friend wasn’t wearing his gloves.

"Buck?"

Bucky looked over, trying to clamp his teeth together to still them. “Y-yeah?”

"Where’s your gloves?" Steve moved to sit next to Bucky. Their shoulders touched when he leaned closer. "You’re gonna get frostbite, pal."

Bucky looked down, shrugging. “N-n-not a big deal.” He struggled to say around his chattering teeth. “Th-there was a l-little boy. He w-was shaking, I…”

"You gave him your gloves." Steve finished with a look of adoration. "Aww, Buck, that’s really sweet."

Bucky blushed and nudged Steve’s shoulder with his own. “Stop being a sap, punk. I felt bad, he was freezing.”

Steve nodded. He hesitantly put his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. “C’mere. You’re freezing now.” He rubbed his fingers against Bucky’s bicep. “We gotta warm you up before you catch your death in here.”

Bucky laughed sarcastically, but allowed himself to be pulled closer. “That used to be me worrying about you.” He muttered. “Worried you’d catch your death in the winter. Never sure we’d both be alive come spring.”

Steve sighed. “Bucky, do me a favor, huh? Shut up and let me keep you warm, you jerk.” He tried to keep it light and teasing. “I want to make sure we both get out of here alive. I can’t get through this mission without you.”

Bucky snorted softly. He didn’t reply, although he did rest his head on Steve’s shoulder with some hesitation. He blew out the breath he felt he’d been holding before slouching all of his weight into Steve’s chest. “Jesus, you’re warm.” His cheek found a spot on Steve’s neck to press against. “That’s the stuff they gave you, isn’t it? Made you like a walking furnace.”

Steve cracked a smile at that, resting his head on top of Bucky’s. “Guess you could say that, yeah.” He nuzzled at Bucky’s hair absently. “Feeling any better?”

Bucky leaned back for just a moment to shake his head. “Still freezing…”

Steve began to rub at Bucky’s arms and back. The chattering of his teeth began to subside first, and for that, Steve was thankful. When Bucky began to droop in his arms, he tugged the other man closer, situating Bucky between his legs. “I’ve got you, Buck. You can sleep now, if you want.”

Though he yawned, Bucky forced himself to shake his head. “Can’t leave you alone, punk. I’ll stay up with you.” His hands were finally stilling. He pressed them to one of Steve’s arms. “Who knows what might happen to you if I drift off?” The teasing tone had Steve smiling a little.

"Come on, Bucky, I don’t mind. You’ve been up too long. You need sleep or you’ll be useless to me." Steve grinned a little. "Can’t snipe a guy if your eyes are too tired to focus."

Bucky pouted a little bit before another yawn escaped his throat. “Fine, fine. If you insist.” He muttered with a small smile. “Twist my arm, why don’t you?”

Steve shook his head, amused, as Bucky nuzzled his face into Steve’s chest. He could pinpoint the exact moment that Bucky drifted off, his body going limp and pliable. The blonde continued to hold his friend, rubbing his back again. “I’ll always be here to watch your back, Buck.”


End file.
